


Random GrandHighblood Drabble

by JohnOfBreath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, GrandHighblood - Freeform, Short, gamzee makara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfBreath/pseuds/JohnOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random GrandHighblood Drabble

The GrandHighblood was mostly bored in his dream bubble. There was nothing to kill and nothing to fight, except himself. Finally he could be away from all those miserable little lowblooded upstarts always trying to get more then they motherfucking deserve. Leeches on troll society and only worth how good their psychic powers were. But the lonliness got old, so he’d check on his descendant every once and a while.

He was actually kinda glad that his descendant was on baked sopor. The antipsychotic affects would prevent him from hearing the same voices, it’d be a motherfuckin bore is history just repeated itself. He was glad that the little guy was escaping the same fate he had….he was even friends with all those lowbloods….

THOSE LOWBLOODS! THOSE MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOODS LEECHING OFF HIM AND MAKING HIM OUT TO BE SOME SORT OF MOTHERFUCKING JOKE! THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS WOULD HAVE TO ANSWER TO THE HIGH SUBJUGGULATOR! HIS DESCENTDANT NEED TO MOTHERFUCKING STAND UP AND SEE SHIT AS IT IS! THEY AIN’T WORTH THE AIR THEY BREATH! THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS NEEDED TO BE PUT BACK IN THEIR PLACE! HE WAS EVEN FRIENDS WITH A MOTHERFUCKING RUST BLOOD! YOU NEED TO CULL THAT MOTHERFUCKER, CULL THE GOGDAMN FAIRY….CULL….the fairy

He growled and looked away his descendant was a complete disgrace. Just another waste of space and resources in the empire.


End file.
